Guns Er Du Toten
Guns Er Du Toten Guns Er Du Toten (Japanese: ガンズ・デュ・トッテン) is a Japanese manga and anime series written and illustrated by Yuguchi Toriyama. It tells the story of Isaak von Dietrich, an 18-year-old German recruit with dreams of becoming a pilot. The story is split in three parts, the first takes place in Isaak's teenage years, the second in his adult years, and the third taking place in late adulthood. Guns Er Du Toten was self-published by Toriyama from 1991 unti 1992, when it was picked up by Studio Gahmolla. The manga was later adapted into an anime television series also produced by Studio Gahmolla. ''The anime series first aired in the United States and Canda in 1993, and in the United Kingdom and Australia in 1994, respectively. Plot The series takes place from 1939 until 1942 and follows Isaak von Dietrich, along with several of his close friends including Maximillian Veegun and Dundrich Eyemore. Isaak soon discovers the true horrors of war after his father takes him to a Societ prisoner of war camp. Forced by his father, Isaak joins the Luftwaffe, hoping he would not have to see war up close and personal. Little did he know, he would be responsible for bombing and destroying the lives of thousands of innocent people. In the 2002 sequel, ''Guns Er Du Toten: MACHINA, the series takes place from 1944 until the end of the war and in the final episodes, it skips to 1997. In this series, Isaak is promoted to General for the Luftwaffe. He is almost a completely different person than he was in the original series, almost numb from the psychological effects of war. The series ends with Isaak returning to Germany after living in the United States for most of his life. In the final scene, Isaak finds the tombstones of many of his past friends and family and pays his respects. Production Guns Er Du Toten ''creator Yuguchi Toriyama has gone on record several times stating that production of Guns Er Du Toten "would have never came to life if Studio Gahmolla had not come along." He also added that many of the writers from said studio really helped to flesh out realize many characters and ideas he was unable to. Not much else is known about the production of Guns Er Du Toten, as much of Studio Gahmolla's staff have been sworn to secrecy. '''Music' The score since the original run has been written and composed by Ai Yūki. The Guns Er Du Toten Original Soundtrack was released on February 20th, 2004, which included 32 tracks from the 1993 and 2002 series. Reception Guns Er Du Toten is praised as being one of the few shows to really dive deep into the psychological effects of war while also having very well-animated action scenes. The original anime series reception received a reported approval rating of about 93%. Zhen Liu from the South China Morning Post considered the series to be one of the best and most thought-provoking animated war series of all time. This series has obtained a small but loyal cult following, mostly due to the fact that original copies of the manga and anime series are extremely hard to come by, with opened DVD sets demanding at least $10,000. Those who are curious about the series have had to turn to piracy in order to view the series in its entirety. Remakes 2021 reboot A 2021 reboot of Guns Er Du Toten was briefly teased at Anime Expo 2018. This reboot will combine the original and sequel into one series while also expanding more upon Isaak's childhood. Not much else is known at the time. Trivia * Isaak von Dietrich was originally voiced by Toriyama's son, Oba, but voice actors were changed mid-season 2 due to him having to go away for university. * Wanting to keep the soundtrack realistic, Ai Yūki used real army band songs as references. In fact, season 1's theme song, Dead Man Walking'','' directly samples the German marching song, Hort-Wessel-Lied. * Hoss Dostler's last name is a direct reference to Anton Dostler, the German General of the Infantry. * In Guns Er Du Toten: MACHINA's season 1 episode, Memories of a Bygone Era, Maximillian Veegun is seen with a patch resembling the FOXHOUND logo from Metal Gear. * Due to Studio Gahmolla's secrecy and lack of documentation online, many fans have speculated that the company may be involved in shady and illegal activities.